


Skipping Psych

by theruinedchildhood



Series: Jeanmarco OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/theruinedchildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP meets in University at one of the neighboring restaurants when they both realize they’re skipping the same class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Psych

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP meets in University at one of the neighboring restaurants when they both realize they’re skipping the same class.
> 
> Just wrote this in half an hour. Yes. There will be mistakes somewhere. Apologies for any inconvenience.

"Hey... Uh, is this seat taken?"

Jean looked up at the newcomer, putting his mobile back on the table.

"I guess...?"

The newcomer's face lit up.

"Thanks man. It's packed in here. I was worried I had to go back to the campus to eat if I couldn't fine a spot here."

Jean moved his belongings towards him, to make room for the other.

"So, you're a student too?"

The newcomer... Which Jean had nicknamed Freckles, nodded, placing his bag on the floor next to his seat.

"Yeah. You?"

Jean smirked.

"Well... Yeah. Kind of... Skipping a class at the moment."

Freckles blushed. 

"Heh. You too, huh?"

Freckles nodded.

"Fair enough."

They sat in silence from a moment while they ate.

"So..."

It was Freckles that broke the silence.

"What class are you skipping?"

"Psych."

"Really? That's what I'm skipping too."

"Hold on, you're in my class?"

Jean sat back in his chair, looking at the other across from him.

"Man, I know you! I've seen you hanging out with Armin."

He thought for a moment longer.

"Mike? Mark... Micha-"

"Marco."

"-Marco! That's right! I would have gotten there eventually."

Marco chuckled.

"C'mon. You started off closer then you ventured further away."

Jean shrugged, flashing Marco a smile.

"So, Marco... if you ever want to meet up. Y'know, skip class again... Don't hesitate to drag me along."

"Hey... This was just a one off thing, alright? I normally don't skip classes."

Jean smirked.

"Alright... Alright."

He stood up, slinging his back over his shoulder.

"Hey. I didn't get your name."

"Jean. Jean Kirschtein."

Marco smiled, standing up himself before holding his hand out towards the other.

"Well, it was nice to eat lunch with you, Jean Kirschtein."

Jean gripped Marco's hand in a firm hold, mirroring Marco's smile.

"You too, Marco. Care to head back to campus with me?"

He started moving towards the door, looking back at Marco for his reply.

"Would love to."


End file.
